


Waking Up to the Truth

by lucybeetle



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Crack, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not Gai's beautiful house or his beautiful Luka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up to the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a Tumblr prompt: Gai/Luka, waking up with amnesia.

After looking around the apartment twice, checking that the toilet flushed and eating a bowl of cereal, Gai concluded that he had no idea where he was or where he’d been since February (according to the TV news, it was now August.) He thought that Zangyack might have had something to do with the unexplained time loss, but that would not explain why he had woken up next to Luka.

He’d lived with Luka for over a year now, so he knew that going back to the bedroom and waking her up wouldn’t be a very good idea. Gai had already established that he didn’t have his Mobirate, nor any clothes he could find anywhere; so there was little else to do and wait for her to stir. He could be in for a very long wait. If left to her own devices Luka could be in bed five hours past noon -

“HAKASE!”

\- or perhaps not.

Gai tiptoed over to the bedroom doorway. Luka was sitting up in bed: very naked, very beautiful, and very pissed off.

“GET IN HERE NOW,” she yelled when she heard his footsteps. He very warily put his head around the doorway, “… oh, it’s you,” she said.

“Why were you expecting Don-san?” asked Gai.

“Never mind that, where the hell are we?!”

“I don’t know,” said Gai. “It’s five months later than I thought it was. And I don’t know where our Mobirates are.”

“What about our clothes?!” said Luka. “What about ... where’s my ring?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know. I’m really sorry, OK?” said Gai. He very warily raised his arms in front of his face because she was rather fond of hitting people even when she was in a good mood.

Luka stared at him and sighed, “OK, OK. Get me something to eat.”

“We’ve got cereal,” said Gai.

“Whatever, I don’t care. Just get it.”

“So what would happen if we didn’t have food? Would you ask me to just go outside like this?”

“Yep.”

“But I don’t have any money. Or any clothes …” Gai didn't want to finish that sentence. He met Luka’s gaze very awkwardly, and she looked down at the sheets.

“We’re not going there,” she said finally.

“Obviously we just did!”

“That cereal is not gonna make itself, Gai,” she said, and threw the pillow at him.

***

Ahim carefully pulled up the sheets over Luka’s body, and wiped delicately at Gai’s forehead with the wet cloth Joe had just brought for her, “… thank you, Joe-san.”

“I hope they’ll wake up soon,” said Don. He looked at the clock, “They’ve been out cold for hours.”

“They’ll wake up,” said Marvelous. “As soon as we wipe out the monster. Isn’t that what always happens?”

Gai giggled suddenly, and all the others looked over at him in surprise.

“Wonder what he’s dreaming about? Didn’t that Action Commander say he shows people their heart’s desire?” said Don.

“Gai-san must be having pleasant dreams,” said Ahim, and she petted his soft hair.


End file.
